Harrec
Harrec ("Hair-ek") is a main character in Barbarian's Lady. He is a male Sa-khui hunter and Kate's mate. Description Harrec has a long face, with a ready smile and warm eyes. He has a big "rangy" body, that is large even compared to the other sa-khui. Kate describes him as cute and he has dimples at the base of his spine. Personality Harrec is thoughtful, kind, and funny, with an ever-present sense of humor. He is also incredible accident-prone due to his mind racing so far ahead that he doesn't pay attention to what he's doing at the moment. Due to the death of his parents, Harrec has a phobia around his own blood. He nearly always faints at the sight of it. Harrec snores. History Both his parents died when he was 6, they were hunters who loved the Great Salt Lake, they were hunting ta-li and the hunt went badly killing them and three other hunters. Harrec's mother was pregnant when she died. After they died Eklan (Warrek's father) took him in and they taught him how to hunt. In Barbarian's Prize, he was one of the hunter's competing for the prize of escorting Tiffany to the Elders Cave, though his heart wasn't really in it. In Barbarian's Taming, he also attempted to court Maddie. Barbarian's Lady Harrec was taken with Kate from the first moment they met. Despite his best efforts though she always turned away his advances. On the way to the Elder's cave to get language dump for the new humans, he convinced her to take a short cut over a glacier alone with him. He hoped to use this time to convince her of his suitably as a mate for her. While walking across, Kate accidentally pushed him into a crack in the ice. He was caught and broke his leg. After a night of Kate braiding strips of her clothing into a rope, he was able to get free. Unfortunately, Harrec has a problem with seeing his own blood caused him to pass out. Kate, practiced at weight lifting, managed to carry him to a hunter's cave. When he wakes it eventually became clear that his affection for her was genuine. The two spend his time recovering working on their fears. Harrec worked on not passing out at the sight of his own blood and Kate over her shyness about her budding relationship with him. By the time they left they had made good progress on both fronts and Kate agreed to move in with Harrec. They stopped a night at the Tribal Caves. Harrec was overcome by memories until a pair of snowcats attack. The couple successfully killed them. From inside the cave, they heard the sounds of a snowcat kitten. Clearly the remains of the cave were the den of the snowcat family. Kate decided to adopt the kitten naming him Mr. Fluffypuff. They headed to Elders cave catching up with the others. Harlow and Mardok had been working on the ship all bitter season. Harlow tested out the restored medical bio scanner. It became clear that Kate was about to resonate. Terrified of the outcome she insisted that Harrec leaves with her so she wouldn't resonate to anyone else. They didn't make it far from the ship when they resonated with each other. Later History During Barbarian's Rescue, only days after they get together, both Kate and Harrec were captured by Szzt slavers. They were rescued by the end of the novel. They return with the larger group back to Croatoan. Gallery 28828787 10215847913179884 1971718581238886146 o.jpg Category:IPB Characters Category:Sa-khui Characters Category:Sakh Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters